


A Touch Of Ink

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, Tattoos, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	A Touch Of Ink

You moaned with your release as Cain thrust harder, your hands clutching his shirt, your skirt he hadn’t bothered to remove before pushing you down on the bed bunched against your stomach.  He fisted the sheets beside your head as he came with you, your name spilling from his lips as he filled you. 

  
You wouldn’t admit it if asked, but you loved nights like this.  When Cain would come home from a hunt with the Winchesters. His normally slow and gentle way of living, speaking, moving, and making love buried underneath the dark and wild side hunting brought out in him.

Long, slow kisses were replaced with biting and the occasional bleeding lip. There was no time for teasing touches and caresses. Minimal clothing was removed.  It was hard, fast, and brutal until his completion.

  
Cain rolled off of you.  He caught his breath for a moment before finally slipping his shirt off and turning on his side, leaning down to give you a gentle, loving kiss as his hand wrapped around your waist. 

  
“Was it a bad one?” you asked him, the first words spoken since he walked in the door, your voice barely above a whisper.

  
“It was no different than the rest,” was his reply. His hand digging into your skin as he gripped you tighter.  His other hand propping his head up so he could look down at you laying on your back.

  
You let it go, knowing when he was ready he would share the details of the latest hunt with you.   He didn’t join the brothers often, but when he did the things he saw and did would haunt him for days. All you could do was be there for him.

  
Cain reached up and traced the tattoo behind your left ear.  It was small, a black half-moon and a little black cat looking up at it. “Tell me the story behind this tattoo,” he muttered. 

  
“You already know the story,” you replied, smiling.  You loved your tattoos, refusing to get one if it didn’t have meaning behind it. They were not there just to be pretty decorations.  The stories behind each tattoo were something he often asked you to tell when he had a particular hard hunt. You knew it was a way for him to anchor himself to you again. To put behind the misery he had just witnessed and come back to your love.

  
“Tell me again,” he said.

  
“It was a gift from my sister.  Before she moved to France we decided to design tattoos for each other. She drew the cat and moon for me and I drew her a sunflower with a sun because my mom always says we are like night and day.”

   
You could feel his smile against your hair as he used his hand to roll you on to your side, facing him. His big hand resting across the angel you had tattooed on your left shoulder blade.

  
“And this one?” he asked.

  
“My very first tattoo,” you said. “For my grandpa.  It was supposed to remind me after he passed away that I would always have an angel on my shoulder to watch over me.  It was before I knew there were really angels. And that they don’t look like the cherubs you see on postage stamps or that they are almost all dicks. But it’s still one of my favorites.”

  
Cain pressed on your shoulder to settle you on your back again.   Leaning over you, he pressed a slow kiss on your lips before he trailed kisses down your neck to your arm, his mouth caressing your half sleeve. An intricate design of roses, thorns, and the words ‘Dream as if you’ll live forever, live as if you’ll die today’. Your anti-possession tattoo was worked into the design as well.

  
“This one?” he breathed against your skin, his long hair tickling your neck.

  
“When I was still hunting with Sam and Dean. I use to wake up each day wondering if it would be my last.  I was afraid. Afraid to have dreams. Afraid to believe I had a future…”

  
“…and then during a case where you were investigating James Dean’s Porsche you stumbled across that quote and you realized you weren’t truly living if you didn’t have dreams.  You realized you could dream about a future but live in the moment,” he took over the story for you, whispering against your skin as he peppered the tattoo with little kisses. “The roses were your tattoo artist’s idea because she said you were pretty like a rose but dangerous with your thorns.”

You smiled, your hands caressed Cain’s hair as his body slid down yours, leaving slow kisses down your side until he reached the shooting stars across your left thigh.  He nuzzled the smallest star that rested almost on your inner thigh. 

  
“The stars are to make sure you always have shooting stars with you to make wishes on,” he said softly, before continuing the journey slowly down your leg to rest against the anchor on your foot. 

  
“The anchor is to keep you steady during rough storms. To remind you of your strength and durability.” He looked up at you from your feet, a small smile on your face. “Have I told you how much I love your tattoos?”

  
“You forgot one,” you said, smiling.   You had been waiting for this since he had left to meet up with Sam and Dean three days ago.

  
Cain’s mouth left your skin as he looked up at you, his face confused.

  
“Maybe you should finish undressing me,” you mutter, gesturing to the skirt that was still bunched up over your stomach and core.

  
Cain sat up at the foot of the bed.  He raised one eyebrow at you as his hands grasped your skirt, pulling it down your legs.  His hands stopped moving when he saw it.  You would almost swear he stopped breathing.  He reached up with one finger and touched the new, still healing tattoo just above your most intimate area. 

  
“And this one?” his finally said after several moments of silence, his voice low and feral.

  
You looked down at the brand new yellow and black bee tattoo he was still gazing at.  “That one is for the man I love. He loves his bees, but he doesn’t realize how very much like them he is.   He can be vicious and dangerous against those that threaten his home and his queen, but he can also be as sweet and gentile as the honey they produce.”

  
Cain growled, that’s the only word you could come up with to describe the noise that he made, before he quickly moved up the bed, smashing his lips into yours as his hands reached up to tangle in your hair.

  
Pulling away from his mouth, you smile up at him. “So does this mean you like it?”

  
Cain doesn’t answer you, instead he runs his hands across your breasts, caressing the sides and cupping them in his hands while his kisses trace a slow path from your mouth to your neck and ears, stopping only to nibble gently with his lips. Lifting your breasts, he continues to lick and nibble underneath and around each breast, first one then the other. His tongue eventually finds an erect nipple, flicking across and around it in slow circles, then pulling gently on it with his lips. He moves your breasts together and transfers his attentions from one to the other.  Your nails dig into his shoulder blades as your eyes close and your head falls back.

His hand slides down your side, across your hip and to your knee then back, this time on the inside of your thigh. He presses his hand against your arousal, making you cry out. Moving down some more, Cain begins kissing and licking your stomach before moving lower.

He pulls at the skin of your inner thigh with his lips, moving upward before stopping at the top of your leg, mouthing and licking the sensitive skin there.

Finally his mouth trailed to the place you wanted him the most.  He breathed in deeply, inhaling your scent and you almost came from that action alone.

He moved your legs further apart then began to kiss and lick your full lips, careful to avoid your swollen clit.  He slowly kissed and licked his way to your wetness and as lightly as he could, he made slow circles around your opening, again and again, a little harder each time. Around and around he teased until finally, he stuck his tongue in as far as he could. With a long moan you grabbed two handfuls of his hair and thrust yourself on his tongue.

  
A few more strokes and he finally started to nibble and suck on your clit with his lips as he slips two fingers deep inside your pussy. You were getting close, could feel yourself clenching around his fingers.

“Cain…..I’m going to cum” you gasped with urgency.

With a cry, you thrust your hips and began to buck against his tongue. Your pussy gripped and released his fingers over and over as you came. His name spilled from your lips.

He laid there for a bit, his head resting on one thigh while his hand stroked the little bee.

  
“I love it,” he finally whispered.  “I love you.”

 


End file.
